Shoot straight
by redsuitandyellowlightning
Summary: Alythe Smyth is a medical doctor at Starling General hospital, she was the first person every to work with the vigilante, until unexpected events moved her overseas. After her return, the vigilante disappears -she joins Team Arrow to keep the city from falling apart, and unknowingly- she becomes a vigilante herself
1. Chapter 1: Still Alive

"Dad, archery is such a bore" my brother complains, and he misses the target by a few inches

"it is a skill one must learn" my father answers, I notch my arrow and took a breath-_exhale and release_.

Thawk, the arrow hits the middle of the target.

"nicely done Alexandra" my father says, my brother groans and shoots another arrow, it impales itself in the fense

"I like fighting so much better, I always beat you" my brother slumps down in a chair

"you're such a liar, I always pin you to the floor- you squirm like a worm" I tease, and my brother lunges at me

"children" my father steps in, we both stop immediately "it's time for lunch" was all he said, but we knew that he was a little mad.

"yes dad" my brother groans, and we follow him inside

* * *

(19 years later)

"Bullet wound to the chest, internal hemorrhaging, and extreme blood loss" I hear the paramedic say,

"take him to surgery 2" I said, running along with the gurney, "and prep him" I add to the people running after me.

2 hrs:

"Police have started to clear out of the Glades" the reported said, as I stretch my arms, and cracked my back,

"How are you going to guarantee the safety of the people living in the Glades when all the policemen are gone" the reporter asked,

"where is the vigilante?" I hear my friend Lila say, as she gets a bottle of water. We're both dressed in dark blue scrubs,

"who knows" I said with a poker face "taking a break?" I said,

"well he better come back fast" Lila exclaimed, and walked out of the room.

"Oliver where are you?" I asked, as I stared at the new reporter on the tv.

(years ago)

"next time you try to kill yourself, at least have me near by" I snap at Oliver, we were in the dark Arrow cave, with dimly lit lights. "and you need to brighten and clean this place up" I added after I finished sewing up his wound.

"okay" he responded, as he got up,

"I think you should bring in Felicity" I said after disposing the gloves in a bag, "she's a really good IT person, and honestly- you kind a need it" I said pointing to the computer that Oliver barely used.

"let me think about it" was all Oliver said,

"yeah you do that" I replied

It had been a year since I talked to Oliver, me going overseas to work at different hospitals literally put some distance between him and I. But even when I was overseas, the "vigilante" was doing good- he stopped his killing spree, and brought people to justice. Not hearing about him made me uneasy, he could be dead, hurt, or just in a tight spot- and no one even knows. Well other than his Arrow crew. I walked out of the locker room, dressed back in civilian clothes, when my phone vibrates in my pocket, I pull it out, and it says

_still alive, will talk later_.

**This is a start, I'm not sure if I want to start a whole new story for the Arrow, but if this gets good reviews- I'll continue it. :) ~Helena**


	2. Chapter 2: Background

My alarm starts beeping at 5:00 in the morning, and I reach over to turn it off. What did the text mean? Who was it from? The thoughts run through my brain, as I tore the covers off, and stumbled into the bathroom. A few hours later, I the topic was completely tucked into a deep corner of my mind, and I was focused on operating and fixing a man who was injured on the job.

* * *

(memory)

"my name is Oliver Queen" the boy introduces himself to me. It's the first day of high school, and I was a new student.

"my name is Tommy" the other boy introduces himself to

"I'm Sarah, and she's Laurel" a girl adds. I nod, as I started to fill out the new student sheet

"where are you from?" I hear Tommy ask,

"I'm from Central City" I reply, the teacher looks in our direction and our conversation stops.

"you should eat lunch with us" Laurel says, I nod, and we all settle into our seats.

"please pick up a book from the front" the teacher says, "these books are new, so please don't draw inappropriate things in them" the teacher adds eyeing Tommy and Oliver.

"no promises" was all Tommy said, before he was rewarded with a glare.

* * *

"you know you can have vacations" one of the doctors told me when we were having lunch,

"I know" I respond, "but the few years of overseas was a good enough vacation" I said,

"but you were treating people in war zones, and people who were fighting" Dr. Lei said, we both specialized in trauma, but she was more of a ER person, while I was the operating person.

"it's kinda hard to have fun vacations when the majority of your best friends are dead" I said kinda annoyed. Everyone quiets down, and they all look down. Yes, to the outside world Sarah is dead, 2 other of my friends died during the attack by super soldiers, and the rest of them are somewhere on the other side of the world. My cellphone beeps, and I get up "later guys" I huffed as I walk away.

* * *

(a while back)

"Alythe?" I look up and found myself face to face with a blond boy,

"what" I snapped at him, I was half way through a great sentence for my argument about whether or not nuclear option was a good idea in my AP Environmental Science class.

"woah, I'm sorry, I just needed help" he responded

"again?" I sighed "Oliver, you need to pay attention in class, and not do everything at the last minute"

"this is not last minute!" he exclaimed, "this project is due the day after tomorrow, and I'm starting early" he smiled

"what do you have to do?" I ask suspiciously,

"write a 5 page essay" he said with a sly smile,

"Oliver, honestly, you need to get yourself together" I mutter "Start writing that paper tonight, and I'll look it for you" he smiled, "I'm not writing it for you!" I screamed as he walked away.

* * *

After my 3rd surgery, there was nothing to do, so I took a nap on the couch in our "common room," it seemed like no sooner had I closed my eyes, I was shaken away by one of the nurses.

"huh?" I said, she held a phone to my ear, "hello" I add quickly, taking the phone, and thanking the nurse

"hey, Aly, I had to fake an emergency to talk to you" I hear Thea on the otherside

"oh, you could've told the Nurse Alison that you were my friend" I rubbed my eyes, and checked the time, I had been asleep for an hour

"yeah, well I wasn't thinking clearly" she said, I could hear the hint of hysteria in her voice

"hey, hey, calm down- what's wrong?" I said, partially knowing what was going on

"It's Olie!" Thea nearly says "he hasn't responded in so long"

"he's probably taking a trip, and just didn't tell you" I said, "he did that once" I add, I hear Thea sigh

"alright, but if you hear from him, tell him to call me! I need to yell at him properly" she said and hung up. I open my phone to check the news, and an article pops up- _The Flash- a Hero_, I scroll past it and searched for anything to do with the Vigilante. Once again, like yesterday- zero updates. I huff, and got up, my scrubs were wrinkled, and there was an indent on my arm from my badge.

"if this get's any worse, we'll have a big problem" I say to no one in particular, as the tv screen- once again has the headline _Trouble in the Glades_.

* * *

As I drive down the stuffed road- it was evening rush hour, everyone wants to get home to their family, or they just wanted to get away. As I sit at the super long red light, I listen to the news.

"-currently we have no updates about whether or not the vigilante is still here, but sightings of a red man, and a blonde woman in black in the glades are common-" the light turns green, and I zoom forward. When I get home, I sit down on my couch and I dial a number.

"This is Felicity" I hear a soft voice say,

"Hey Felicity, it's Alythe" I say, and Felicity gasps,

"Aly! I haven't heard from you in forever!" she says,

"I've been overseas, and in war zones. So no time to call" I said, "I heard you guys have been busy"

"yeah, but" she stopped talking

"yeah" I responded, "hey, do you need me to come down?" I asked,

"oh you don't have too" she said, but it sounded like she needed a friend,

"I'm on my way" I said walking out of my house again.

* * *

**These stories are short, but I'm working on a bigger story with will connect this story and my other one. Hope you enjoy this one :) ~Helena**


	3. Chapter 3: Joining the Arrow Crew

(1 year before returning to Starling City)

a boom shakes the whole hospital, and I look up. I see a wave of energy race toward us, Alison had her back to the window, helping a patient out of the way. I run over and I push them out of the way, just as the window explodes behind me. I felt the energy and glass collide with me, and I slam into the floor.

"Alythe, oh god, I thought you were dead!" I feel someone turn me over, it was Alison,

"I'm fine" I said, getting up slowly, the patient slumbered over to me,

"thank you doctor, but can we please get the hell out of here?" I nod, and we quickly leave the room.

-1hour later-

"Dr. Alexandra Lannister," the person read my file, "call me Alythe" I said, he nods, and starts to clean the ugly looking scrape on my arm. When he finishes with my arm, he starts on face. Alison comes into the room, she had her face bandaged, but other than that- she was fine.

"your sprained your wrist, and other than that you're fine" she said with a smile, "thank you so much!" she once again, giving me a hug, and ran out,

"you did a good thing" the guy said while he put a bandage on my face, I nodded. I got up and reached for my jacket. I was still in scrubs, and the jacked clashed heavily with the scrubs, but it was cold, and everything hurt too much.

"Dr. Lannister, we need you to get to the ER, a guy got hit by lightning" one of the nurses peaked her head in.

"take me to him" I said and we charged downstairs toward the trauma room.

It had only been 3 days since the particle accelerator, and the hospital requested me to stay because they were overwhelmed with patients. Ever since the explosion, I felt like I was bursting with energy, I've worked 14 hours straight, mostly operating on people, but sometimes working in the ER when the hospital was understaffed. I got through at least 40 patients, but there was one patient that was constantly crashing. Lightning boy- we would have to restart him multiple times, and then he would be fine. I was working on a patient who had a wall collapse on him, when a nurse came running to me.

"someone is here to talk to you" she said, I nodded and followed her- one of the residences took over for me. The nurse takes me to lightning boy's room, 2 men had their backs to me.

"Dr. Lannister" I hear a familiar voice, a tall african american man turns around

"that's me" I said,

"I understand you're the primary doctor for Barry" he said

"yes," I grab Barry's chart,

"okay, well- as you know- Barry is a special condition" the man begins "oh I'm Joe- by the way" he added, "we want to move him to another place, where there are other people who can help him, I can see you guys are really busy" he motions to the other people,

"Mr. Allen is really unstable" I begin, "he is constantly crashing, and I'm not even sure if he'll wake up" the man's face pales,

"well, we can help" I hear a woman and a man's voice at the same time,

"This is Dr. Snow, and I'm Cisco, we have really high tech stuff to help him" he smiled, and handed me a form, "if you could just sign this, then we can get Barry out of your hands, and you can move other patients in" he smiles, I sigh

"he's unstable, and may stay in a coma for more than 6 months" I motion to Barry who was barely breathing, "you can take him, but just be prepared that he may never wake up"

* * *

"Felicity" I said, stepping into the underground room under verdant.

"oh Alythe, I haven't seen you in years" she gave me a hug, and I awkwardly hug back,

"I was overseas and in warzones," I said, we pull away from each other, I hear footsteps near us, and Diggle steps out of the shadows,

"Diggle!" I said, his eyes meet mine, and he smiles,

"Alythe, you're back" he and I shake hands, "how was it over seas?" he asked,

"it was bad" was all I said, "but there's something I need to tell you guys" I sat them down and told them the day that I was in Central City helping out the people who were wounded,

"so you mean you can-" Felicity trials off,

"lemme show you," I said, and we walk into the alley, "just don't freak out," I told Diggle, he raises and eyebrow. I took a deep breath, _okay, let's do this_, I bend my knees and I launch into the air.

* * *

Flashback:

(Destination: classified)

"put pressure on the leg" I scream over the sound of machine gun fire, the man is whispering but I'm glad that he hasn't screamed yet. I take out a syringe of morphine, and in 20 minutes the guy is quiet. I remove the bullets, and we bandage him up. "he needs to go to a hospital, he has major bullet wounds, and severe burns" I said to one of the soldiers,

"alright" he said, as he took the man away, I snap off my gloves, and started cleaning up quickly. I hand my equipment to another soldier, suddenly an explosion rocks the ground.

"go doctor" the soldier I walking with pushes me toward on the the tanks, he throws my equipment into the tank and shoves me in. "stay here!" he said, and he zoomed away. I look out the tinted window, and I see men running around- dying, shooting, and screaming. Something lands behind the tank, and my world turns upside down. I emerge from the burning metal, with cuts and bruises. A man dressed in black charges at me, he pulls out a gun- panicking I pick up a shard of metal next to me, and threw guy stiffens and falls to the ground dropping his gun. I walk over and picked up his gun, I was surprisingly calm. A surge of energy was coursing through my veins, I take down 3 more guys, a soldier near me falls with a scream,

"get down, there's a sniper" I hear someone yell, something in the corner catches my eye. A black figure, on the roof. _Okay then,_ I took off running toward the building, and when I got the base, I jumped to grab onto the window, but I shoot up 5 stories instead- my body lighter than air. I land behind the black figure, and I kick him away from the gun. He tries to get up, but after a punch he stays still. I take the gun, and I jump from the top of the building to the other building- the wind snapping my hair, and I knock out another guy. After the last guy is unconscious and tied down to something I jump off the building. I see the ground come faster and faster, the people on the ground get bigger, and every eye is on me. I land softly, but the ground does crack. I dropped the guns on the floor, and all the soldiers wince.

"you guys did not see anything" I said- voice vibrating, they all nod, "you guys just saw a vigilante streat across roofs, and then you guys were saved" I said again, and they all collapse. I shiver at what I did, the surge of energy I had was fading, and I started to realize what I did. I ran toward the melted metal of what used to be a tank, and got out my supplies. Soldiers started to get up and walk around, Steven- one of the nicer soldiers came over

"oh god! I'm so sorry" he looked at the tank, and then at me "here let me get you to the other medical wing, you're really hurt" he looked really concerned "I'm glad that vigilante person got here at the right time, or we would've been dead" he adds, helping me limp to the medical tent.

* * *

"how are you up there?!" I hear Diggle exclaim, my hair had fallen out of it's braid and was now flowing with the wind,

"I was in Central the night of the explosion, that's how I got powers" I looked down at them, "but I didn't use them until I was in the war zone" I landed softly on the ground. Felicity looks at me with a puzzled expression, "I can also make people forget things they saw" I said quietly, Diggle looks at me,

"you were the vigilante in that war zone" he looked at me,

"yes" I replied

"you saved a lot of people, but you didn't take the credit" he gives me a nod of approval,

"not because I was brave" I snapped, "it was because the world was not ready to handle the idea that there are people out in the world with super powers, and that one of them served for the government"

"Lemme just put this out there, metahuman or not, it takes guts to jump across buildings, and take out men with just your fists." Felicity said,

"So, let me help" I said, Diggle froze

"No, we can't have anymore people risking their lives" Felicity said, "not my friends"

"you're going to need help in the glades, and i'm here permanently- I can help" I said, "i've fought people worse than the guy in the glades" Diggle seemed to be giving away,

"without Oliver we're one man down, and also we need a person who's experienced medically and military duty stuff" he said, Felicity rolled her eyes,

"fine- but if you get hurt, I'm going to punch you, and Oliver so hard" she said and left.

**I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it! Shout out to WinterRain36 for giving me a good idea about Alythe. Thanks ~Helena**


End file.
